1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cutting tools for machining chip forming materials. More particularly, the invention concerns cutting inserts incorporating chip control geometry particularly advantageous at relatively high feed rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional chip control inserts exhibit performance problems when used at relatively high feed rates, for example, rates exceeding 0.020 inches per revolution. These problems are caused by collision of chips produced by the cutting process colliding with one or more portions of such prior art insert faces resulting in excess friction and wear which, in turn, leads to premature wear and/or fracture of the cutting insert material.
Examples of prior art disclosing chip control cutting inserts which, at higher feed rates, present geometries resulting in adverse chip flow impediment are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,179-Kruger et al
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,434-Wirfelt
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,349-Newcomer
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,716-Getts